goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Gets Revenge On The Twilight Fangirls
Eric Gets Revenge On The Twilight Fangirls is the twentieth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Eric (along with his sister Erika) come up with a plan to get rid of the Twilight fangirls who beat him up the other day at school. The time to strike came on Hallowe'en night and... but you must watch the video (or read the script) to find out. Script (It was Hallowe'en night. Everyone was looking forward to trick-or-treat, egg neighbours' homes, play tricks, what have you. We open in Eric's room, where he and Erika are talking.) ERIKA: (concerned) What's wrong my brother? ERIC: (sad) I got beat up by these Twilight fangirls. ERIKA: You've had it worse, but a few of my friends disowned me for hating Twilight. ERIC: (neutral) I guess we as siblings both agree on something. (he sees Erika scheming) What are you up to this time? ERIKA: I've got an idea. (whispers something to Eric, who is shocked) ERIC: (shocked) Is it really necessary? This must be harsh. ERIKA: I feel that is the only way we could be rid of them without getting caught. ERIC: (scheming with Erika) OK now I get it. You're such a genius. Why did you suggest it? ERIKA: I heard from my friend that one of the Twilight fangirls will be having a meeting at her house and every Twilight fan will be there. We'll put a bomb in a hidden corner of the house and set it off when we get home. That way we'll have our revenge. (Eric and Erika stop scheming when they hear their mother come in.) KIMBERLY: Eric and Erika, I am taking Suzy trick-or-treating while Garrick is at a friend's Hallowe'en party. You two better not leave the house or the both of you will be grounded. SUZY: (voice only) Hey Mummy I heard Eric got beat up by a bunch of fangirls at school and he's going to kill them! ERIKA: (angry) Shut up you little CENSORED KIMBERLY: (angry) Erika stop badmouthing your little sister or else I'll take your computer and video games away! ERIKA: Fine! KIMBERLY: (neutral, no longer angry, turning to Suzy) Come on! Let's go trick-or-treating. SUZY: (voice only) Yay let's go let's go! ERIKA: (scheming with Eric) OK the coast is clear. Let's go outside. (TIME CARD: Later, At The Twilight Fangirl's House...) (Eric and Erika have their bomb handy, ready to be placed.) ERIKA: This must be the place. (They go inside and are determined to get the job done. In the walls of the hallway are posters of Edward Cullen. It is here that they put their plan into action.) ERIC: (determined) You think you can bother us about that stupid book along with the films?! ERIKA: (scheming) Well that's where you're wrong!! (They both put on their scheming expressions. They plant the bomb and run out of the house, laughing evilly.) ERIKA: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! (TIME CARD: Back At Home...) (Eric and Erika are on Eric's computer.) ERIC: Computer show me the house right now. (cut to Twilight fangirl's house where said fangirl and her friend are talking.) TS FANGIRL 1: (neutral) This Anti Twilight Hater meeting is going to be the best! TS FANGIRL 2: (neutral) I thought I saw that kid we beat up a while ago around here. Do you think he's going to try and spoil this meeting? TS FANGIRL 1: (annoyed) Of course not! We taught that little mysoginistic pleb not to... (Then the house explodes. Cut to footage of an atomic bomb exploding - the so-called "SpongeBob" explosion. Then back to Eric's room. The monitor now shows a picture of an explosion. Eric and Erika are laughing maniacally.) ERIC: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha they're finally dead! ERIKA: Ha ha ha ha ha ha they're gone for good! (They stop laughing and gasp when they hear their mother saying...) KIMBERLY: (voice only) Eric and Erika, we're home. (she enters the room, while Eric and Erika close the application they're on and shut off the computer. ) We saw a house explode on our way back here. and ERIKA: (thought bubble only) Oh, no! Are we in trouble? Did you two go anywhere while we were gone? (Eric and Erika are trying not to be too anxious) ERIC: (sheepishly) Um, no. KIMBERLY: (happy) Good. You two can stay up till 11. (then she is shocked when she hears Diesel coming) DIESEL: (voice only) Did I just hear that the boy and his sister left the house without our permission? KIMBERLY: (disgusted, as Diesel enters the room) I won't believe it until I see it. DIESEL: (angry) I heard on the news that two teenagers planted a bomb in a house and blew it up. KIMBERLY: (shocked) Eric and Erika was that really you who did it? (Eric and Erika hang their heads in shame because they own up to their sins. Diesel and Kimberly are shocked to hear the truth.) ERIC: (sad) I hate to say it after we lied to you, but yes, we did. (Diesel and Kimberly are furious. Diesel jumps up and down in fury while the screen is red and shaking. Eric and Erika are cowering in fear whilst crying.) DIESEL: (furious, loudly) O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH!!! ERIC AND ERIKA! HOW DARE YOU BLOW UP A HOUSE! I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO ATTENDING THE ANTI TWILIGHT HATER CONVENTION BUT NO! YOU RUINED IT! WHY DID YOU LIE TO US?!? HUH? TELL ME WHY YOU DID IT! ERIKA: (crying) We didn't want to get into trouble - I mean what we did was the wrong thing to do and lying is totally wrong. KIMBERLY: (furious, loudly) EXACTLY! AND FOR LYING YOU WILL GET PUNISHMENTS! NOW GO DOWNSTAIRS WITH US SO WE WILL DEAL WITH YOU! (screen stops shaking and is no longer red.) (Eric and Erika, still crying, sit on the couch for their parents to give them brutal punishments.) KIMBERLY: (furious) First punishment: a creepy doll will shoot blood from the eyes. ERIC: (horrified) Oh no not him again! He tried to kill me last time! (Creepy doll comes, laughs evilly and shoots blood from its eyes. Eric and Erika are covered with blood.) ERIKA: Ew! (The blood goes away instantly.) DIESEL: (furious) Second punishment: we will have Brian the Bully and two of his friends come and beat you up real badly. (Brian and his two friends appear out of nowhere, with scheming expressions.) BRIAN (BULLY): (cruelly) Time to pound you nerds! On Hallowe'en night too! Let's give them a good scare to teach them a lesson! Shall we? ONE OF THE BULLIES: (scheming) With pleasure. (The couch is covered with a mosaic since the fighting is too gruesome to watch. Brian and his two friends have gone as soon as it was over.) ERIC: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! That guy almost broke my neck! ERIKA: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Brian tried to murder me! I'm so scared for my life! Waaaaaaaa! KIMBERLY: You'd better be. Third punishment: peeing and pooping on you. (Kimberly pees on the two troublemakers while Diesel poops on them.) ERIC: Glug glug glug! This sucks! ERIKA: I'm covered with poop! (The pee and poop are gone.) DIESEL: Fourth punishment: playing the Happy Tree Friends theme song with weird sound effects. ERIC and ERIKA: No no no no no no no no no no! (A TV and speakers randomly appear and play on (nearly) full blast, not too loud so as not to damage your ear drums. The Happy Tree Friends theme song plays and some weird noises play over the song.) ERIKA: Oh! My head hurts, right now. Ow ow ow ow ow ow! ERIC: Mom and Dad this is most embarrassing! KIMBERLY: (loudly) SHUT UP! (normal volume, still furious) Final punishment: getting sent to hell. (Eric and Erika get dragged down to the bottom of the screen, and outside the screen as well.) ERIC: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ERIKA: No o o o o o o o o o! KIMBERLY: (folding arms sternly, no remorse) Goodbye and good riddance! You both are now grounded for life in Hell and you will never come back! (Eric and Erika appear by sliding into a new background - the Dungeon, the Gate to Hell.) (Dracula - a Lil Peepz stock character - walks up to the two.) DRACULA: Follow me. (Eric and Erika get escorted by Dracula to... the firey pits of Devil's Cave, or Hell. Satan - another Lil Peepz stock character is waiting for them.) SATAN: Welcome to Hell, Eric and Erika. I've been expecting you. But first, allow me to give you a welcome present. (Eric and Erika are surprised.) ERIC: Really? What is it? SATAN: (sinister) I'll show you... right now. (Eric and Erika are shocked and terrified.) ERIKA: This better not be a jumpscare. SATAN: Oh really? Watch and learn. (The Scary Maze face appears out of nowhere complete with stock psycho scream. The episode ends by fading out with a demonic laugh. And later still, after half a minute of silence and darkness, another jumpscare appears - which is of course a popular and widely-copied video called "ВИD of Doom" with the Viacom V of Doom mixed with the ВИD mask which appears and pops up almost in your face complete with scare chord. Then the episode ends for real with the words on the screen written in big red text, all caps, saying "HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!".) (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 21, when Eric, Garrick and Erika all ruin Thanksgiving for the whole entire family.) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes